Kurt-Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Kurt-Rachel-Santana Relationship, most commonly known as Kurtcheltana or Hummelpezberry is the close friendship between Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Overview As of the show's fourth season, their relationship started developing more than in any other point of the series. Kurt and Rachel had been living together in their Bushwick Apartment in New York since The New Rachel, shortly after their graduation. But some time later, in Diva, Santana finally decides to go to New York, and unexpectedly moves in with the duo. Although there have been struggles among the trio when she first moved in and it was questioned if Santana would be allowed to keep living in the house, they finally accept her to move permanently (Guilty Pleasures). As of Season Five, they continue living together, and their friendship has clearly grown stronger. Episodes Season Four Naked Santana, along with Quinn, goes to New York because Kurt asked her to talk to Rachel about her topless scenes. Diva At the end of the episode, Santana knocks on the door of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Kurt opens the door and both him and Rachel are surprised and shocked to see Santana there. She walks in boldly and announces that she's moving in. Girls (and Boys) on Film Santana suffers through a snowbound weekend in New York with her roommates geeking out over musical theater, and her open hostility unnerves Rachel - but not as much as her baby-themed movie marathon choices, as Rachel continues to sweat out the possibility that she's pregnant. Kurt opts for Moulin Rouge!, envisioning himself dueting with Blaine on Come What May. Santana next expresses her misgivings about Brody, revealing that she found a large stash of cash and a pager among his belongings. She's convinced he's a drug dealer, and when Rachel attempts to prove otherwise, Brody's evasive behavior only bolsters Santana's theory. Kurt then says he agrees with Santana. Feud Rachel and Kurt confront Santana, embarrassed by her antics at NYADA and concerned about her threats to Brody. They insist she needs to dial it back or move out. Santana explains that she loves them and reads people better than they do, but when they persist, she caves in and leaves. Guilty Pleasures Back again in the apartment, Santana is still bickering with Rachel and Kurt, this time in the bathroom, because she doesn't have any shelf room for her products. Kurt wants Santana to wait on telling Rachel about Brody until after her big audition as it will distract her from her goal, which Santana agrees upon only if Kurt gives her extra room. Santana then offers to cheer Rachel up by playing an innocent little prank on Kurt, but when the two girls go in to put his hand in a pot of warm water, they see his little secret, his "boyfriend arm." Kurt reluctantly introduces the girls to Bruce and makes it clear that they cannot borrow him. Later, Kurt gives Santana and Rachel their own special pillows and Santana proceeds to tell Rachel that Brody is a gigolo, which Kurt confirms, after she is tired of hearing that Rachel and Brody might get back together. After Rachel brokes up with him, she comes home and finds Santana and Kurt bonding over a The Facts of Life ''marathon and she tells them that she and Brody came to an understanding and the relationship is over. She thanks Santana and her Mexican third eye, and says that she's ready to move on and see older guys. She wants them to watch her biggest guilty pleasure movie because she just got out of a relationship: ''Mamma Mia. Rachel picks up the movie and as she walks to the couch, she starts to slowly sing Mamma Mia and is joined by Santana and Kurt; the scene is intercut with Marley, Blaine, and Sam leading the New Directions performance. Lights Out Starting the episode, Santana enters the Bushwick Apartment showing Kurt and Rachel she's found a new armchair in a dumpster. They tell Santana they think she's throwing her life away and confront her for working at Coyote Ugly, bouncing at a lesbian bar, and working as a cage dancer in another. Rachel and Kurt worry that she's squandering her talents, but Santana insists she needs time to figure out her life path and blows off their concern. The three are invited to the New York City Ballet Gala that Isabelle is co-chairing. At first Santana is the only one who isn't excited with the idea claiming she doesn't like ballet, being convinced shortly after by Kurt and Rachel. Later, at the gala, Isabele invites Kurt them to watch the ballet performance from the wings, and Santana joins them revealing she actually took ballet classes in her childhood. There they perform At the Ballet along with Isabelle. Season Five Previously Unaired Christmas As this episode is placed at Christmas 2012, the episode takes place where Santana visits the Bushwick Apartment. The three take jobs as elves at a store's Santa Land display, and there is where they meet Cody. Later, they invite him to the apartment, where they have a party and get drunk while singing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) because of being manipulated by him. After finding out Cody was a robber and being fired, the three get some new jobs at the New York mall as singers out a window. At the end of the episode, they are seen performing Away in a Manger. Songs Sang Together *''Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)'' by Gene Autry. (Previously Unaired Christmas) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Roar'' by Katy Perry (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Into The Groove'' by Madonna (Puppet Master) *''The Fox'' by Ylvis (Puppet Master) Trivia *They all had crushes/romantic relationships with Finn and Sam at one point in the series. Gallery 745143431.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Tumblr mk358aNEB51qivzmmo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mk358aNEB51qivzmmo5 1280.jpg 6TITSWD pezberry.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mu5y1ni2cb1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o7 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo4 250.gif Tumblr mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo5 250.gif Tumblr mxdboezVfU1sikpego5 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif CDBL PUC.png Tcs3.gif Tcs4.gif Hummelpezberry.gif Hummelpezberry 2.gif Tumblr mutxtq0bAn1rwi1bio1 250.gif Tumblr mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxebczOQet1qk4fe1o3 r7 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs